powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Ninja Strike
|airdate = 2018 |producer = |previous=Power Rangers HT |next=Power Rangers Royal Beast |author = Patrick Cesare }}Power Rangers Ninja Strike is a fanfictional season of Power Rangers. It's based on Shuriken Sentai Ninninger. Plot Centuries ago, the ruthless feudal warlord Lord Bane was slain by the famous ninja clan Sheenobiter, before discarding his humanity to become a Phantom. In his first attempt to rise again, Lord Bane was defeated and sealed by John, a man known as the Legendary Ninja, but three generations later, Lord Bane is unsealed by his retainer Mrs. Foxy. As only descendants of John can stop the rampaging Phantom, John's son Jack assembles the Power Rangers Ninja Strike, composed of his children Ned and Jill and their cousins Isaac, Norman, and Anne, to master their clan's Ninja Techniques and fight the Phantom Force. The team is later joined by Lloyd, a Phantom Hunter from the countryside who becomes John's disciple after earning his trust. Also, according to their grandfather, one among them will be chosen to inherit the title of Legendary Ninja, and become the guardian of their family's ultimate treasure, the "End Shuriken", which is also coveted by the Phantom Force in their plan to revive their master and take over the world by fear. Characters Rangers Other Rangers Ninja Boost Rangers Allies *Felix *The Smith *Kikyo *Power Rangers HT *Power Rangers Royal Beast Villains Phantom Force *Lord Bane **Bruticus **Mrs. Foxy **Geezer **Pretty Lady **Misfo Bane **Wicked Shogun **Lightfeeters **Lightfeeters Alpha **Phantoms Foxy Ninja Army *Mrs. Foxy **Ninjafeeters **Dark Ninja Arsenal * Shinobi Blade◆◆◆◆◆ * Burger Changer◆ * Felix Morpher◆◆◆◆ * Boost Blade◆ * Clockwork Weapon◆◆◆◆◆ ** Sword ** Bow ** Claw * Ninja Gun◆◆◆◆◆ * Guitar Bayonet◆ * Ninja Shuriken◆◆◆◆◆◆ Zords *Ninja Strike Gigazord◆◆◆◆◆◆ **Felix Fortress/Felix Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆ **Rodeo Strike Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆ ***Ninja Strike Megazord◆◆◆◆◆ ****Shinobi Striker◆ ****Drake Striker◆ ****Dump Striker◆ ****Dog Striker◆ ****Speed Striker◆ ***Rodeo Megazord◆ ****Rodeo Striker * Boost Strike Gigazord◆◆◆◆◆◆ ** Felix Fortress/Felix Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆ **Boost Strike Megazord◆◆◆◆◆ ***Phoenix Striker◆ ***Dragon Striker◆ ***Turtle Striker◆ ***Tiger Striker◆ ***Panda Striker◆ ***Fish Striker◆ **Rodeo Megazord◆ ***Rodeo Striker * HT Strike Gigazord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ ** Felix Fortress/Felix Megazord ◆◆◆◆◆◆ **HT Megazord◆◆◆◆◆ ***Red Zord◆ ***Blue Zord◆ ***Yellow Zord◆ ***Green Zord◆ ***Pink Zord◆ **Orange Zord/Builder Megazord◆ *''Alternate Combination'': Elephant Strike Megazord **Ninja Strike Megazord **Elephant Striker *''Alternate Combination'': UFO Strike Megazord **Ninja Strike Megazord **UFO Striker *''Alternate Combination'': Texas Strike Megazord **Ninja Strike Megazord **Rodeo Striker *''Alternate Combination'': Surfer Strike Megazord **Ninja Strike Megazord **Surfer Striker *''Alternate Combination'': Elephant Strike Megazord UFO & Surfer **Ninja Strike Megazord **Elephant Striker **UFO Striker **Surfer Striker *''Alternate Combination'': Surfer Rodeo Megazord **Rodeo Megazord **Surfer Striker *''Alternate Combination'': Shinobi Rodeo Megazord **Rodeo Megazord **Shinobi Striker *''Alternate Combination'': Elephant Rodeo Megazord **Rodeo Megazord **Elephant Striker *''Alternate Combination'': UFO Rodeo Megazord **Rodeo Megazord **UFO Striker Episodes # Ninja Strike: With the passing of the Legendary Ninja, the Phantom Force is freed once again and it's time for the five descendants of Legendary Ninja, Ned, Jill, Isaac, Norman and Anne to become the Ninja Strike Rangers and protect the world from the Phantom Force. Ned returns to his hometown when a horde of armored soldiers attack. # Way Of The Ninja: After their first encounter with the Phantom Force, the five Ninja Strike Rangers train at the Ninja Dojo. Ned gives some Ninjutsu advice to the others but Isaac, who is a genius about that, doesn’t agree with him. The five heroes start their ninjutsu training. However, Ned confronts Isaac, who's standoffish attitude has worn thin. # A New Enemy Appears: Norman is obsessed with licenses and permits. His ninja training is no exception and he carries his textbooks all the time. Skate Phantom appears and Norman, wanting to be on the same level as Ned and Isaac, faces it alone with a plan carefully based on the principles and strategies of his books. Meanwhile, Mrs. Foxy, page of the Phantom Force, appears before Ned and Bruticus, spearhead of the Phantom Force, appears before Isaac, Jill and Anne. The power of Bruticus is something they have not faced before! # The Trumpeting Comrade: As the Ninja Strike Rangers still training while Ned is taking a break. Until, Fridge Phantom attacks. Meanwhile, Mrs. Foxy tries to order Bruticus to gather human fears which he rejects it. # Outer Space Ally: The new Antenna Phantom, has appeared in the city. When the Ninja Strike Rangers arrive, they find that it has just been giving balloons to children. The Phantom claims it just wants to be popular. The ninjas decide to watch it for a while, taking turns. However, Anne is unable to get enough sleep since she is continuing with her university studies. She dreams of becoming a scientist, but has started to have doubts about whether she can be both a student and a Ranger. Then, Ned and Antenna Phantom disappear… # Full Speed Ninjas: Five flashy Bots seem to be causing a “thick air” event, and when Simon goes to investigate, it turns out the problem was being caused by a Phantom . After arresting the red one , Simon starts interrogating him. He claims to be a ninja fighting Phantom and that he’ll show Simon. While this uneven pair squabble, Mrs. Foxy and the Bots are putting a terrible plan in progress. # A Lesson To Learn: The Ninja Strike Rangers take a midterm exam to see how much they have progressed in their training. However, only Ned needs to retake the exam. Meanwhile, the Clarinet Phantom appears and the remaining four face it. However, Bruticus appears and the team is no match for him. Dissatisfied, he demands that they bring Ned, having Clarinet Phantom keep Jill hostage. In the meantime, Mrs. Foxy appears before John and offers to free Jill in exchange for the "End Shuriken". # The Ninja Clash: After the defeat the team suffered against Bruticus, Jack has brought two new teachers: Aurico/Red Alien Ranger and Shane Clarke/Red Wind Ranger. After seeing the Ninja Strike Rangers in action, the teachers sternly declare that the team lacks strength and that Ned is not even up to par. # Back In Time: As the Ninja Strike Rangers battle Clock Phantom, they travel to the past and meet a younger Ned and Jill and save them from Clock Phantom. Now, they must defeat Clock Phantom and save time and space before its too late. # Magician Ninja: Isaac's mother, Henriette arrives to take Isaac and tells him that he is no longer Blue Ninja Strike. However, Carpet Phantom attacks. What will Isaac choose: continuing being Blue Ninja Strike or going back to learning magic? # Ninja From The Countryside: John has been attacked. The team creates a plan to lure the attacker in. The culprit, who fell squarely into the trap, was the guitar carrying Lloyd. After the team surrounds him, he transforms into Gold Ninja Strike. His flashy techniques send the Ninja Strike Rangers flying away. Meanwhile, the Shovel Phantom appears. The Ninja Strike Rangers arrive at the scene only to find Lloyd already there. What are his intentions? # Bye,Bye Shinobi Striker!: John has told Lloyd that he’ll take him in as a disciple if he can defeat his grandchildren. Lloyd becomes a helper at the dojo and now takes care of everyone. However, at the same time, he takes even the slightest opportunity to attack so battle can start anywhere. Meanwhile, Bruticus, wanting to settle the score with the “red one”, asks Mrs. Foxy to set things so they can have their battle and in exchange, he’ll concentrate on bringing Lord Bane back afterwards. It is then that Kettle Phantom and a Bones Phantom appear. Ned on Shinobi Striker and Isaac on Drake Striker face the Bones Phantom while Anne and the rest face Kettle Phantom. However, Shinobi Striker suddenly runs away and goes hiding in the mountains. It seems to have something to say to Ned. Anne puts together a Striker translator and the team asks Shinobi Striker about how he feels. # Ultimate Collaboration: All six of the Ninja Strike Rangers must find a way of how to work together and combine Ninja Strike Megazord and Rodeo Megazord into Rodeo Strike Megazord in order to stop a powerful Bruticus, once and for all. Meanwhile, Mrs. Foxy beigns to revive the next fallen general while Bruticus begins his last stand against the Ninja Strike Rangers! # Ninja Sport Day: Mrs. Foxy has now revived Geezer. He claims that adding a playful element to strategies is the true way to battle. The team is going to take part in the Ninja Sports Festival and they are pumped up. Ninjas from other schools are participating too. However, the Shoe Phantom makes an appearance. Meanwhile, the Legendary Ninja, John, warns Lloyd that he is getting too friendly with the Ninja Strike Rangers. The reason: he decided not to take anyone whose heart can be easily moved. He decided this when the only disciple he ever had took the wrong path. This disciple is none other than Mrs. Foxy. # The Scam: Lloyd’s attacks on Ned have intensified. In the middle of their constant clashes, they don’t realize just how much stronger they are becoming. However, the constant mess that they leave makes Jill furious. Meanwhile, Ned receives a call from Jill pleading for help. She claims the Telephone Phantom (which happens to have been born from a pay phone) has stolen her transformation Ninja Shuriken and that all the others’ Ninja Shuriken are necessary to recover it. After having obtained them, Ned takes them to the assigned place. This was, of course, a scam… Now the Ninja Strike Rangers cannot transform! # Phantom Contract: Lloyd befriends a traitorous Phantom monster, not knowing of the true nature of the Phantom's plans against the Ninja Strike Rangers. Lloyd must do his best to do what is right and save the day. # Jack, Super Ninja!: Geezer plans to use the latest Phantom to target Ned and Jill's father, who gave up on his dreams once he lost the ability to perform ninjutsu. # Goodbye,Gold!: The new Phantom targets Lloyd, whose task of defeating the Ninja Strike Rangers is due in a day. # The Phantom Fiancè: A new Phantom named Lawnmower appears with the ability to control minds, and Isaac acts rather oddly about him. # Flying Felix, pt. 1: The Ninja Strike Rangers seek The Smith after an High Phantom damages their equipment. # Flying Felix, pt. 2: The team visits the Lion Temple once more in order to befriend Felix, who turns out to be the spirit of the Striker of the Skies, Felix Fortress. The Smith tells the team that if they want to know how to tame the Striker, they must give him the Shinobi Blade and steals Ned’s. Meanwhile, the powered up High Toolbox Phantom appears again. Isaac and the others go to battle but Ned is stopped by The Smith and while seeing the rest of the team battle, he remembers what Felix told him… # Ninja Baseball Team: Lloyd has now become an “apprentice” disciple of John and joins the rest of the team in ninjutsu training. Since he attained his abilities through self-schooling, he knows nothing about the basics. It is then that he decides to train from zero by himself. A young boy who had stayed for extra baseball practice sees Lloyd training. Then, the dream eating Purse Phantom, appears and attacks the boy. Ned appears and shields him, but both their dreams get eaten. Also, Mrs. Foxy has broght back the last member of the Phantom Force, none other than Lord Bane’s wife, Pretty Lady! # Walls of Life: The Smith has created a new Ninja Shuriken to further bring out Felix Fortress’s power. The Ninja Strike Rangers try defeating some Bones Phantom with Drake Strike Megazord and Rodeo Megazord, but find that they cannot combine with Felix Fortress. The reason, according to John, seems to lie with Lloyd and Isaac. In order to catch up to the Striker’s power, just like Ned did, they try using the Felix Morpher on Lloyd but… Meanwhile, Signal Phantom appears and brings people to dispair by creating “walls in life”. Isaac and Lloyd receive his attack and, in front of them, a big wall labeled “Ned” appears. Will they be able to overcome this?! # Ninja Test: Norman, wanting to see Anne be bad at something for once, organizes a Ninja guts challenge. He will have Jill and Anne enter a building said to be haunted and the boys will disguise themselves to scare them. However, Ice Phantom appears and the other Rangers are frozen, leaving Norman by himself. Knowing that this time it is up to him alone, he decides to confront Ice Phantom. # Halloween Trio: Pretty Lady, dissatisfied at the lack of results from the other Phantoms, has summoned the Three Great Halloween Phantom. The Ninja Strike Rangers were very busy with their studies and training, prompting Jack to treat the young ones by proposing to have a day off, so they decide to go to an amusement park. In order for Jack and Jill to have a nice day, Norman and the others support from the shadows. However, the Halloween Franken Phantom appears. Not wanting the father and daughter day ruined, Ned and the rest decide to fight Franken without Jill. # Beware Dracula: Jill is scouted to an audition for a spot as the heroine of a movie along with many others, but one by one the other contenders begin going unconscious. # Who Want to Be Legendary Ninja?: When the Ninja Strike Rangers come home, John tells them how they've each been faring in the Legendary Ninja race, but things seem off. # The Gold Bullet: Werewolf, the Halloween Phantom who killed Lloyd's family, arrives, easily defeating him. The Legendary Ninja believes that Lloyd isn't fit to be a ninja, but his grandchildren have different opinions about their comrade. # Foxy Ninja Army: Speed Dark Ninja, a Ninja belonging to the Foxy Ninja Army, headed by Mrs. Foxy, has appeared. It created an anti-adult barrier around a kindergarten to gather the fear of the children. In order to bypass the barrier, the Ninja Strike Rangers transform into various toys through Isaac’s magic. They manage to get through the barrier but the spell is broken and they are immediately found by the Phantom Force. They then succeed in smuggling the children out on a bus but… # Rhino Board Game: The next Dark Ninja creates a board game based on Jack's life, prompting Isaac to bring him for help, with the risk of revealing what has truly happened to his powers. # The Ant Puppeteer: Ned brings the female ninja Kikyo to the Dojo. Kikyo says she’s come to teach at the Ninja Cram School headed by her master Kevin Ireton. Ned cannot hide his interest in this Cram School and decides to take a class together with the students. However, Ned feels there is something not right with the students. Anne and the others find the school itself suspicious and infiltrate it to check it out. While they do verify that Kevin is a ninja of the Ireton School, they continue their investigation to make sure and find out the unexpected connection between a certain person and the Geezer. # Skills Of A Ninja: Substitution Dark Ninja has appeared. Anne is struck with the “Best bit removal technique” while protecting Norman and has the best of her removed. She now is totally uninterested about anything, let alone strategizing against the enemy. In order to revert her back to normal, Ned and the others bet the best of each other against Substitution Dark Ninja. However, the now careless Anne falls victim to her own ninjutsu and is captured. Isaac, Ned, and Lloyd also have the best of them removed. Norman and Anne are barely able to recover the good aspects of each, but they end up mixing them up! # Boosted Up Ninjas: Ninja Strike Gigazord is defeated by Mrs. Foxy’s robot, Mecha Vulpes. The Ninja Strike Rangers cannot withstand the attacks without their Strikers. John shows up and the Legendary Ninja vs. Mrs. Foxy battle begins. The Ninja Strike Rangers manage to escape but their Strikers are now out of action. Wondering whether they could make their own, they consult the Mecha Master, The Smith. # The Poison Kunoichi: While Pretty Lady laments the loss of the “useful fox”, Tsugomori now summons the 5th Ninja, Arrow Dark Ninja. Ned is hit by one of her venom arrows, and those affected with Arrow Dark Ninja’s venom will die in 12 hours unless the antidote is given. Arrow Dark Ninja targets Norman next but Isaac steps in and protects Norman in total disregard of his own life. Because of this, Arrow Dark Ninja is struck by the selflessness of Isaac and falls for him. Blinded by love, she now attacks anyone who she sees as an interference to her and Isaac being together, and poisons Ned, Lloyd, and Anne as well. In order to obtain the antidote, Isaac plans Operation Romeo and Juliet. # Ninja Cop Has Arrived: The Ninja Strike Rangers are fighting a group of powered-up Lightfeeters Alpha when a warrior named Ninja Cop appears. Ninja Cop is a legendary Ninja, central figure of the World Ninja War that occurred 27 years ago. He confused the Ninja Strike Rangers with evil Dark Ninjas and confronted them. Meanwhile, at the dojo, the Committee for the Protection of the Good Name of Ninjas was paying a visit. They intend to improve the image of ninjas through a very strict set of rules. However, it is revealed that transforming into a Ranger actually goes against these terms. When the High Barbell Phantom appears, the Legendary Ninja descendants intend to fight but the committee is on their heels. # Lloyd’ Phantom Path, pt.1: Norman is trying to develop new Ninjutsu techniques using documents in the Dojo library when he comes across the words “Phantom Swordusk” which appears to be a sword that feeds on spirit power and decides to look into it further, checking even the restricted scroll of “Phantom Swords”. At the same time, Lloyd starts getting the feeling that something's wrong with his body, realizing that the spirit power that Mrs. Foxy used on him is turning him into a Phantom! According to Mrs. Foxy himself, there is only one way to prevent this. Meanwhile, the High Plug Phantom appears. Lloyd, who is now in search of an item that will prevent him from becoming a Phantom, becomes trapped in High Plug Phantom’s maze along with Mrs. Foxy. # Lloyd’ Phantom Path, pt.2: Mrs. Foxy lied, and now Lloyd has become a Phantom. The Ninja Strike Rangers cannot believe their eyes. Geezer takes advantage of the confusion and applies two cursed Shurikens to a Bones Phantom, giving birth to the massive High Cart Phantom. His roller attacks put Ninja Strike Megazord in a pinch! John orders that Lloyd and the sword are separated, but once Lloyd starts fighting again, the sword comes flying to him. # Road to Legendary Ninja: Norman has been assigned to write about a career he wants to have. However, he doesn’t have the clearest idea of how he wants to become the Legendary Ninja. John has him experience this path as if in an RPG. Norman becomes the protagonist, playing himself. Ned is the warrior, Isaac the wizard, Anne the priestess, Lloyd the knight, and Jill the elf. Their mission is to defeat the great demon King Ninjafeeter. However, the Keyboard Phantom appears, plotting to gather the fear of children addicted to video games by trapping them in the game. Norman and the others encounter Keyboard Phantom and decide to confront him inside the game. # The Witch Girl Loves Isaac ?: Elena, daughter of the headmaster at the magic school Isaac attended, pays a visit. Apparently, Isaac told her that he was the leader of a Magical Power Rangers team, so Ned and the others decide to play along. Meanwhile, Knife Phantom, capable of cutting all important things, appears. The Ninja Strike Rangers decide to fight as Power Rangers Abracadabra, with Isaac as leader. However, on top of being discovered as a ninja, Isaac can’t prevent Knife Phantom from kidnapping Elena. # Misfo Bane Is Here!: There’s been a villain stealing everyone’s snacks. Turns out it was Misfo Bane, the son of Lord Bane. Misfo Bane, who took 444 years to be born, is an oaf that leaves the work to his personal guard of Powered-up Lightfeeters Alpha soldiers. The Ninja Strike Rangers confront him but he escapes without putting up a fight. Anne and Jill decide to set a tea party trap and lure Misfo Bane to the treats. He appears and escapes again but the Ninja Strike Rangers catch up to him. They face him, expecting an easy fight but the Misfo Bane they face is nothing like the slacker they had seen earlier. # Santa Claus Is Dangerous!: Anne is always developing new Mecha technology. This time she tries her hand at a device that can call upon Phantom. However, the device only summons Lightfeeters Alpha. Is Anne in a slump? The cause of her apparent haste is her recent loss against Misfo Bane. Meanwhile, a mysterious Santa is giving rings to everyone. After 1 hour, all those with rings become ragged. Ned, who picked up a ring during battle, suffers the same fate. There is no Phantom to be seen and the victims will not say anything. Anne then decides to use her newly invented lie detector and discovers that the mysterious Santa was in reality the High Christmas Boot Phantom! # Phantom Force’ Five Games: Misfo Bane has invited the Ninja Strike Rangers to the succession party of the Head of the Bane House. The team decides to go in spite of knowing that it is a trap. There, Super Banner Phantom challenges them to a five competition match. First, a kite battle against Isaac. Next is a mounted archery match with Anne riding a horse composed of Ned, Norman and Isaac. The third competition is a dancing match that shows Jill and Lloyd’s dancing skills. The fourth match is a tug of war with Ned. And the fifth match is arm wrestling. A certain someone hears about this and comes to the Rangers’ aid. Misfo Bane’s intentions, however, go far beyond a simple competition… # Misfo Defeat: After Ninja Strike Rangers are attacked by Misfo Bane, Ninja Strike Megazord is captured and used, Isaac makes a plan to get back Felix Megazord and Ninja Strike Megazord by making Jack like Clock Phantom to re-capture Ninja Strike Megazord and Felix Megazord. # Ninja Card Game: The Rangers are doing New Year's cleaning at the dojo when suddenly Jack attacks Ned! It is revealed that it is actually the Cam Watanabe/Green Samurai Ranger in disguise and he has challenged the Ninja Strike Rangers to a game of cards to test their Phantom knowledge. # Grandpa Challenge: The road to the final battle begins as Lord Bane and the revived Phantom Force generals makes their move while Red Ninja Strike faces the Legendary Ninja. # Legendary Gale: Ned informs the others that the title of Legendary Ninja is only obtained by defeating the previous holder and stealing their Nintality. The rest, just like Ned, are not capable of harming their grandfather. Then, Foxy Jinx Bane appears. The Ninja Strike Rangers try confronting him but now that Foxy Jinx Bane has mastered the Shuriken Ninpo as well, they have their powers sealed. The following day, as John heads to Bane Castle to settle the score once and for all, quickly followed by the Ninja Strike Rangers. Jack is with them too and he has found something. # End Shuriken: The three generations of Red Ninja Strike have finally joined forces! The last battle against Lord Bane has begun. The attack starts by a coordinated strike by the 6 Ninja Strike Rangers, followed by a full blown strike from the three Red Ninja Strike! Finally, they all join forces for a third blow! However, Lord Bane has gathered strength during his sealing and things won’t be as easy. John decides to make a direct attack once more. However, Lord Bane and his daughter, Foxy Jinx Bane, have also joined forces. Who will win this fight?! # Shuriken End: Foxy Jinx Bane has activated the End Shuriken and intends to end this world and create a new one ruled by the Bane Household. The Ninja Strike Rangers face the Phantom Force to prevent this. Only the Bane father and daughter remain! However, the ninjas have their power stolen and cannot transform. But, they won’t back down. They will increase their Nintality. The Ninja Strike Rangers will fight Lord Bane and Foxy Jinx Bane for the last time! Movies # Lord Saurus Curse # Choo-Choo! Ninja Strike Departing Special Episode # Eve of A New Ninja Day Category:Patrick.cesare Category:Shuriken Sentai Ninninger Category:Ninjas Category:Weather Category:Animals Category:Adaptations